Broken Memories
by Arbl A-17
Summary: when naruto takes a plunge into the Furukawa bakery, he is left with no memories of his arrival. armed with only his knowledge of Shinobi Skills, how will he survive high school? and what will he learn in the drama club?


The clouds overhead lingered ominously, and Tomoya Okazaki stared at them with worried eyes. These clouds promised to bring rain, rain he wouldn't have to be out in if he were to skip. But, Nagisa Furukawa, no, the Furukawa's themselves would like it if he did that. Akio knew he was of the delinquent type, but Tomoya didn't recall if he ever told the deranged man. That thought actually scared him, the thought of him finding out about his delinquency. But now that he lived with them, Akio actually wasn't that strange. Really loud and obnoxious, yes, but not strange.

Other than the clouds, this morning really wasn't that odd. Other than the fact that Tomoya had had a rough time getting up this morning, nothing was out of place. But this morning was nice, despite the clouds best efforts to bring the delinquent Okazaki back. However, Tomoya noticed that Nagisa was getting an even slower start than him, which was unusual. But he decided that it must be due to those really dark grey clouds overhead.

"Sanae, I'm headed off now, please tell Nagisa for me. I know it's a slow start for us both, but I'm just faster at getting ready." Tomoya mentioned to Sanae as he finished getting ready for school.

"Sure, I'll make sure that she knows when she gets down here. But just so you don't worry too much, she might miss a class or two. She always was like this when the weather got bad." Sanae said as she started setting the bread out on the counter top.

"I'm sure she was. Anyway, I'll be going now, see ya later!"

"Have a wonderful day!" she shouted to Tomoya as he headed out the door. It really was strange to see him off alone.

When Nagisa finally got up she was beat. Not only had she not slept well, but she had even managed to sleep in on a school day. That thought was just a bit depressing when she thought of it. Now she was becoming a delinquent.

She paused. The thought of her becoming more like Tomoya made her smile, somehow. She giggled as she started making up her bed and getting ready. All the while she kept humming 'the Big Dango Family'. When she was finally finished, she made her way downstairs and to a sight of Akio and Sanae sitting down at the living room table having tea.

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here? What about the shop?" Nagisa asked as she looked between the two.

"Oh! You're up now. Have a pleasant sleep dear?" her mother asked as she smiled to her.

"Don't worry 'bout the shop, we're on lunch break at the moment." Her father said as he took another sip.

"Lunch! Oh, no! I'm late! Oh wait, did Okazaki leave on time?"

"Yes he did. I saw him off this morning. Why do you ask though?"

"Well, when he was at his home, he would sleep in all the time and come late to school. He even skips class sometimes in search of some sleep." Nagisa mumbled the last bit. She had been trying to change that. But he had been going to class as of late, and on time too thanks to her.

"Oh, so the brat's a delinquent. I see. Does he still do these things?" Akio asked. His facial expression began to worry him. Did he think badly of Tomoya?

"No! He hasn't missed a single lesson since he's been living with us!" Nagisa hurriedly explained, waving her hands frantically. She couldn't afford to let her father get any bad impressions about Tomoya. He was a good person, despite his poor attendance.

"Oh, well looks like I won't have to step in. Looks like you got that one covered Nagisa." Akio smirked as he watched her eyes. He could tell she wasn't lying. He could always tell from her pure face.

"Ok, well then I'm headed off now! I'll be back after school!" Nagisa called from the front door as she got her shoes on.

"Take an umbrella dear, it looks like it will rain soon!" Sanae called. It would be time to open the bakery's doors once Nagisa left.

Poking her head out of the doorway, Nagisa looked at the sky, and indeed it did look like it would rain. Any minute, no, second now it would start. She grabbed an umbrella from the entrance and started out. And, just like clockwork, it started.

But… this rain was different. While the surrounding areas were only getting a drizzle, the park in front of the house was a maelstrom. Nagisa was no meteorologist, but she was sure that focused rain like this, which would hit a single block so strongly while barely touching anything else was impossible. But in the raging wind and rain in the park, she spotted a speck of orange.

Now she was confused, not only had something impossible happened, but there was also something involved. The figure walked forward slowly, and suddenly collapsed.

She had to do something! It wouldn't be right to stand back and let that person freeze out in this cold rain.

So she ran back home.

She rushed through the front door and yelled: "Dad, come here! There's a person outside who needs help!"

"On my way!" He shouted.

Akio flew out of the house, but the moment he left the house he noticed the park. "What the hell?" He muttered. Just like Nagisa, he couldn't believe that the rain would act so strangely. Squinting his eyes, he spotted the orange speck, and, coming closer, saw that it really was a person. So, he did what anyone would do.

He sprinted over to the sprawled boy's side.

For some reason, it took him a while to get to the boy. The rain pounded down on his body, and even though Akio was one of the more physically fit members of the Furukawa house he found this storm an uneasy barrier. The rain changed its direction, as though it wanted to push him back, away from the boy. Yet Akio was not one to be held back by mere rain! He beat back the storm and reached the kid's side. Picking him up, he quickly rushed back to his house, swooshing along with the wind at his back.

Strangely though, once he left the park the torrent stopped. The rain started to drizzle normally, eerily.

Nagisa ran over to her father as he set down the figure. Somehow the rain drained his energy, and Akio collapsed along with the boy he rescued. Sanae let out a yelp as she rushed over to her husband's side. Both girls shivered in the cold, their eyes frozen with worry as they stared at the downed pair.

"Akio! Are you ok?" Sanae gasped.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Nagisa yelped at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just soaked, and exhausted..." Akio gasped from his spot on the ground.

"How's the kid?" He added as he started to get up.

"Yeah, I've felt worse." The blond haired boy groaned, slowly getting up. "Geez, I'm tired... Got a place for me to lie down?" He smiled. Somehow, though, it seemed forced, and both girls stared at him worriedly.

At least he was talking.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right! That was one bad storm out there, I'm very happy that you made it!" Nagisa said as she smiled.

The boy laughed a little.

"I'm not out of it yet." He chuckled, but quickly lost consciousness.

"Oh, no! Mom, we should get him inside..." Nagisa gasped as she started trying to pick him up.

"Dear, don't strain yourself... He might be too heavy for you." Sanae spoke, quickly helping Akio up. "Here, support your father while he carries him." She finished as Akio finally managed to stand.

"This punk better be worth it." Akio grumbled as he picked him up and started making his way inside.

"I wonder who he is…"Nagisa said as they put him in Tomoya's room. "Something tells me Okazaki's not going to be happy with my absence…" Nagisa thought as she rushed to get a cold towel and a basin of water.

Their new guest wouldn't get a fever on her watch!


End file.
